Revés
by Karkstrek
Summary: Una clase de gimnasia con situaciones fuera de lo común.


**Han pasado 84 años :v. En fin. Disfruten este cortito ff :3.**

 **Dedicado a yola1996acuario: Todos tus mensajes subliminales me hicieron incluir a la piña :'v**

 **Querida Wispern, sé que querrás matarme después de leer esto, sabes que te amo :3 ~~~**

* * *

 **Revés.**

Las clases de educación física nunca han sido de su agrado, ni para él ni para sus amigos.

Todas son lo mismo, el entrenador Kizaru con la voz más aburrida del mundo les hace dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de las canchas mientras ellos no hacen más que pensar en lo que pudieron haber hecho para merecer esa clase de castigo.

La sensación del uniforme deportivo al pegárseles a la piel -producto del sudor- es desagradable. Puede ver incluso a sus amigos más grandes, como Zoro y Sanji tirados en el piso del gimnasio intentando disminuir su agitación. Nami se les une después de un tiempo, acostándose sobre el estómago del peliverde ante la mirada escandalizada del subio, que no hace más que quejarse ante las _preferencias_ de la pelirroja, que sólo ríe malévolamente cuando el peliverde la abraza descuidadamente mientras esté sonríe triunfante ante el desespero del rubio.

Luffy ríe antes de dar tragos enormes a su botella de agua. Busca con la mirada a Usopp, para mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo. No tarda mucho en encontrarlo, pues su aspecto es inconfundible.

Lo encuentra en las gradas, recostado sobre las piernas de la transferida, _Kaya_ , se recuerda. Esta ríe ante los ademanes exagerados de Usopp, mientras pasa sus dedos entre los rizados cabellos del moreno, Luffy sabe que lo mejor es no interferir, no cuando ve que Usopp se sonroja ligeramente.

Decide que lo mejor es ir con sus otros amigos.

-¡Portgas!

Luffy apenas ha decidido que recostarse en el abdomen del rubio es lo mejor, para que este no se sienta tan despechado cuando el grito del entrenador resuena por todo el gimnasio, puede incluso escuchar a Usopp gritar _masculinamente_ antes de caer fuertemente de las gradas. Luffy no sabe quién es Portgas, nunca le han interesado sus compañeros de grados superiores. Sin embargo, decide prestar atención cuando un tal Marco, empieza a reír como poseso.

Sabe que es un tal Marco, pues Kizaru le ha llamado así.

-¿Pasa algo entrenador? -pregunta el acusado Portgas.

-Dime -comienza con ese tono tan fastidioso suyo-, ¿estás tan dormido que no pudiste colocarte al derecho el uniforme?

Portgas, que casualmente está a unos pocos metros del grupo de Luffy no hace más que sonrojarse avergonzado, antes de comprobar que, efectivamente, la playera de su uniforme está al revés. Con una reverencia se disculpa ante el entrenador, que satisfecho le recuerda que no lo vuelva a hacer.

Una vez Kizaru se ha retirado, Portgas se queda contemplado la pared mientras quién Luffy supone es Marco -se ha acercado aún riendo a Portgas- se burla del estado del uniforme de Portgas. Luffy observa curioso a ambos, pues Portgas no luce molesto, más bien frustrado ante la bulla del rubio con peinado raro.

"Portgas" golpea el pecho del chico piña antes de hacer algo por demás desconcertante.

Tomando el borde de la playera del uniforme, con algunas manchas oscuras -producto del sudor-, Portgas retira la prenda de su cuerpo. Todo pasa muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Portgas se ha colocado la playera de forma correcta para después, con un movimiento de mano despedirse del joven piña y salir del gimnasio sin mirar atrás.

Marco solo ríe antes de seguirle.

Luffy en cambio, no puede evitar recordar la manera tan rara en que Portgas hizo todo eso. No puede evitar pensar en los puntitos en el cuerpo del joven, ni siquiera Nami tiene esa cantidad de puntitos en su cuerpo.

Si bien ha observado un poco -muy poco- del torso de Portgas, en el fondo algo le dice que necesita saber dónde más las tiene. Cree haber visto unos cuantos en el definido abdomen del mayor.

A su lado, Nami le sacude un poco.

-¿Todo bien?

El moreno asiente mientras Nami sonríe contenta.

Luffy se da la misión de hacer que Portgas haga otro espectáculo como ese. No lo hace por él, lo hace por la ciencia.

Además de que por alguna razón, le _apetece_ -casi tanto como la carne- probar los puntitos en el cuello y las clavículas de Portgas, pues son más abundantes ahí.

* * *

 **Extra:**

-Lo siento.

Al principio, Ace podía creer en esa disculpa, proveniente de uno de los jovencitos más conocidos de segundo grado, eso hasta que las disculpas comenzaron a volverse muy frecuentes. Ace lo asociaba a que el menor era muy torpe, en exceso. Más empezó a dudarlo cuando _Luffy_ siempre que le veía, _casualmente_ derramaba sobre su camisa -nunca los pantalones o su mochila- de manera _accidental_ su bebida. Para después ayudarle a quitársela. Porque no iba a permitir que se enfermara o sucumbiera a los "cuidados" de la tía de un tal Chopper.

Ace sabe que algo raro hay ahí, más no termina de comprender por qué. Puede que al final simplemente sea su imaginación, pero jura que el jovencito siempre observa sus abdominales.


End file.
